COLD
by gunsooie
Summary: "Meskipun ia seseorang yang mirip dengan gunung es,terkadang ia bisa menjadi sesuatu yang hangat. Bahkan mungkin lebih hangat daripada coklat panas yang kau minum selama ini.";summary ga nyambung ; pair:TaoRis,KrisTao


"_Aku tidak tahu cara membuatnya luluh."_

"_gunung es itu hanya butuh sesuatu yang hangat untuk bisa mencairkannya."_

**Tittle : Cold**

**Main Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan**

**Genre: Romance**

**WARNING : YAOI, BOYS LOVE, BOYXBOY, TYPO(s)**

**Disclaimer: semuanya punya Tuhan(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini cuaca sedikit lebih buruk dari biasanya. Dimana angin bertiup cukup kencang, dan tetes-tetes air hujan perlahan mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Awan kian menghitam, langit tidak secerah biasanya. Terlihat hampir dimana-mana orang membawa payung, memakai jas hujan—dan sebagainya untuk melindungi diri agar tak terkena tetes-tetes air hujan tersebut. Dan juga untuk menghindari hawa dingin.

Dan pagi ini, Huang Zi Tao, namja ini menggerutu terus sedari tadi. Ia menyesal mengapa harus bangun pagi dan akhirnya terjebak di halte ini. ia juga merutuki dirinya mengapa sebelum berangkat tadi, tidak menge-check ramalan cuaca terlebih dahulu.

"Aku yakin ini bukan hari baik ku." Gumamnya pelan. "Dan—harusnya aku tahu , kelas dimulai pukul 8 dan ini masih pukul 6 pagi." Ucapnya lagi, entah kepada siapa.

Mau tak mau, ia harus duduk dan menunggu sampai hujan reda di halte ini, atau setidaknya sampai bis yang akan ia tumpangi sampai ke halte tersebut. ia mengutuk supir bis yang sangat lambat membawa bis 'nya' ke tempat nya berada. Halte ini terlihat masih sangat sepi sekali, hanya ada 1-2 orang yang ikut berteduh di sini, itu pun hanya sesaat karena mereka di jemput oleh seseorang atau mereka membawa payung.

"Ck," namja itu berdecak sebal. "Aku bosaan~" erangnya. Ia kini hanya sendiri disini. Angin cukup bertiup kencang membuat dirinya mengigil kedinginan. Sweater yang baru dibelinya beberapa minggu yang lalu pun, sepertinya tak dapat menghangatkan dirinya. Ia kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri , mengapa tak membawa syal atau pun sarung tangan.

Mungkin syal atau sarung tangan tak cukup menghangatkan dirinya, karena angin bertiup kencang bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan. Mungkin ia memerlukan sesuatu yang lebih untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Contohnya seperti pelukan seseorang—oh ayolah, mengapa ia bisa berfikir seperti itu?

"Aku terlalu banyak menonton drama, sepertinya." Ia terkekeh pelan. "Lagipula pria yang dengan senang hati memeluk seorang namja berstatus uke (?) yang sedang kedinginan –seperti aku-sangatlah jarang. Pria seperti itu hanya mau memeluk wanita dan uke tertentu, dan pasti hanya wanita dan uke cantik lah yang hanya dipeluk." Ujarnya, entah kepada siapa. Ia menghela nafas sesaat , lalu menopang dagunya.

Zi Tao lebih memilih melihat rerintikan hujan yang jatuh. Sesekali ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menerpa kulitnya. Uap hangat keluar dari mulutnya saat ia menghela nafas sesekali. Ia sangat bosan.

Zi Tao terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga ia tidak menyadari sesuatu….

…pemuda itu ada disampingnya sedari tadi.

Pemuda itu hanya melihat tingkah Zi Tao—yang sangat membosankan baginya—lalu pemuda itu hanya memutar matanya malas. Dan pada saat Zi Tao menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi di halte tersebut, barulah ia menyadari nya.

"Astaga!" pekiknya terkejut , dan reaksi pria itu hanya diam tak menanggapi apapun. "S-sejak kapan kau disini?!"

"Sejak kau berkata "Pria seperti itu hanya mau memeluk wanita dan uke tertentu, dan pasti hanya wanita dan uke cantik lah yang hanya dipeluk" yah kurang lebih seperti itu."

Zi Tao dapat merasakan wajahnya perlahan dapat memanas. Rona merah di pipinya sangat terlihat. Bagaimana bisa seorang Wu Yi Fan—nama pemuda itu—datang diam-diam dan mendengarkan semua ucapan memalukannya tadi?! Akan tetapi, Kris—nama panggilan pemuda itu— sepertinya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan mendengar alunan musik dari earphone yang ia kenakan.

Zi Tao kembali menatap hujan. Ia tidak bisa menatap wajah itu lama-lama. Rasa lama itu akan semakin terkuak , dan ia akan kembali membohongi dirinya sendiri. Tentang suatu rasa yang sangat sulit ia katakan pada siapapun hingga saat ini.

Dan namja itu lebih memilih menatap hujan—meskipun sesekali ia melirik pemuda yang tengah tertidur disamping nya itu. Ia menyukai saat-saat hening seperti ini. meskipun hanya terdengar derai hujan dan sesekali petir yang bergemuruh, kau juga dapat mendengar alunan detak jantung yang semakin lama semakin cepat dari keduanya.

Perlahan, Kris mengaitkan jemarinya pada jemari Zi Tao. Sedangkan namja manis itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa selain menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini menjalar hingga telinganya. Dan pada detik berikutnya, keduanya larut dalam keheningan seraya memperhatikan hujan dan menunggu bis sialan itu datang

Ya…terkadang saat-saat sunyi memang menyenangkan.

"_Meskipun ia seorang gunung gunung es,terkadang ia bisa menjadi sesuatu yang hangat. Bahkan mungkin lebih hangat daripada coklat panas yang kau minum selama ini."_

_=FINE=_

_maaf kalo banyak typo wuahaha. Cerita ini sebelumnya udah pernah dipost di wordpress gunsoo, versi straight nya /? Muahaha xD trus setelah dibaca bolak-balik, kok ga sreg gitu ya kalo cast nya straight/?/ OuOa _

_dan voila~~ gunsoo ganti cast nya jadi Taoris, maapmaap aja ye kalo rada ga nyambung gitu muehehehehe x9 _

_so, mind to review~?^^_


End file.
